4 Kunoichi and Their Unlikey Lovers
by XxSakura-no-MegamixX
Summary: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura have always been looked down upon and they have always been called weak, useless, and pathetic when actually they are much more powerful than everyone else in their village. What happens when they have finally had enough, and they meet 4 unlikely people who see them for their true worth? Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto
1. Maybe It s Just A Phase?

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were walking through the streets of were walking past the Ichiraku ramen stand when they heard the voices of the Konoha 12, and what they were saying made them stop in their tracks.

"Sakura is such a weak, pathetic whore." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, I agree, she's just like the other of them are weak, useless, and such a drag to deal with." Said Shikamaru.

"So, none have them have changed since I left?They are all still sluts?" Said...Sasuke

Hearing his voice shocked the 4 girls, and questions began to swarm their did he get back?Did he come on his own?Did Naruto finally succeed?

Then they were brought back when they heard.

"We shouldn't even be talking about them. They're not worth the air. They'd do us all a favor by killing themselves."Said Lee.

Their were murmurs of agreement around the table.

The 4 Kunoichi teleported away to the Training soon as they arrived they turned to look at each was the first to speak.

"What happened?"She said.

"Did we do something wrong?" Asked Hinata.

"When did they bring Sasuke back, and why didn't they tell us?"asked a very confused Ino.

"More importantly, why does everyone hate us?"said Tenten.

The 4 girls looked at each of them very hurt, confused, angry, and all thought very hopefully.

'Maybe it's just a phase?'


	2. We ve Had ENOUGH!

Three Months Later...

The 4 girls were taking the same road they do every day during they're heard the same thing they have been hearing every day as they walked past the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Naruto, what did you honestly ever see in her?"Said Neji.

"I honestly don't know, I was a immature genin when I was interested in her.I probably just didn't know any better."Answered Naruto.

All 4 girls shot hateful glances at these past 3 months all 4 girls had turned their pitiful sadness, into the strongest hatred.

"What did any of us see in those 4?I mean we always have to protect them on missions and it just drags down the rest of us."Said Sai.

"Wait, I have an idea."Sasuke said.

Everyone turned to look at the normally silent Uchiha, interested in what he had to he was sure he had everyone's attention he said.

"How about, we talk to the Hokage about getting rid of their shinobi ranks so that they won't be burdens to us on it not like they ever had any hope in the shinobi will be doing them a favor, saving them from the shinobi life."

Everyone at the table agreed immediately and decided that they would head to the hokages office after they finished their meal.

The 4 Kunoichi glared daggers at the back of their heads while breathing heavily from trying to contain their will to rip their heads teleported back to the training grounds and took all their pent up frustration and anger on the training grounds they were currently at.

Sakura and Tenten created their wings, while Ino and Hinata just kept pounding at everything after they made sure there was a genjutsu over the area so no one could see Sakura or Tenten.

After the first month of everyone's betrayal, all 4 girls had unlocked new and Tenten could control the powers of light and controls the darkness, while Tenten controls the and Tenten can control what form the light and darkness takes, it can be a weapon, clone, restraints, or it can take the shape of food, and if a comrade eats it Sakura or Tenten can use it to heal their comrade from the inside out, while if it's an enemy they can use it to tear their insides and Hinata could control Life and can kill someone by simply thinking 'Death' while looking at a specific can revive someone by thinking 'Live' while looking at someone's dead corpse.

When they were done taking out their anger on the environment they repaired the training grounds and walked away as if nothing had ever they're walking to the house they all shared.

(Tsunade and their so called 'families' kicked them out of their homes, and since they only have each other they decided to live together, since they had no one else to turn to.)

As their walking an ANBU appears in front of them and says.

"Hokage-sama requires your presence in her office immediately, you worthless whores."He said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The 4 girls kept on their emotionless faces as they made their way to the Hokage tower, all of them already having an idea what this was what the ANBU called them they have a feeling it has something to do with what they're 'friends' said earlier.

As they got to the door for Tsunades office, Sakura knocked and heard a 'come in' from the other opened the door for her and the others. When she closed it, and looked at Tsunade she wasn't in the least surprised to find the other members of the old Konoha 12 cleared her throat as she said.

"It has come to my attention that you 4 are not holding up your end of the missions I send you has been brought to my attention that you 4 are not up to skill level and must be removed from your rank of shinobi to civilian."

The girls had been looking down the entire time, using their bangs to hide their faces as they listened to everything she said. Then, they all spoke at once in the voice that would sound like it would belong to a demon.

"You will all regret this will prove each and every one of you just how big of a mistake you have made."they said while looking up to show they're hate filled eyes that also hold...the gasped in disbelief as Sasuke shouted.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN!YOU ARE NOT OF THE UCHIHA BLOOD!"he shouted glaring daggers at them as they simply gave demonic chuckles, even Hinata thought it was amusing to see the stoic Sasuke lose his replied.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to beat it out of us, and even then, we still won't tell you, it's our little secret."Sakura replied with a mocking tone,then she continued"Well if you don't mind we have to go."Then Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all joined her as she said.

"Because we've had just about enough of you weaklings."They all said in there Demon Voices.

And with that Sakura and Tenten formed their wings, while Ino crawled onto Sakura's back, between the wings that looked like they were made of shadows of Hinata crawled onto Tenten's back, between the wings that looked like they were made of pure Hinata and Ino secured themselves on Sakura and Tenten backs they all looked back at the shocked crowd in the room and all 4 shouted.

"Sayonara!"

They then jumped out the open window and flew at their fastest speed, making Konoha disappear within they found a clearing and landed, deciding to camp here for pulled out their scrolls summoned their supplies, set everything up, and they all hit the sack, all of them easily falling into their first peaceful sleep in three months.


	3. Pein s Pov

Pein had just called Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori into his office for a he sat there waiting for them he heard footsteps, and then 3 knocks on his replied with a 'come in' and leaned back as he watched the 3 men step into his they were all standing at attention he said.

"We are going on a spying mission to Konoha, go to your rooms and get ready, make sure you have everything you need, and meet me at the entrance of the base in 10 ?"He said while watching them, their surprise didn't surprise him or go unnoticed when he revealed he would be coming with them, so he kind of expected all responded with a short.

"Hai."

" ."He said watching them as they all left his office without another word.

He then teleported himself to the entrance and preferred waiting over doing paper work anyway, so this mission is like a get-away for him to avoid the work.

10 minutes later...

He watched as Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara all walked up to him outside the than said.

"Good, you 3 are here, let's go."And with that they took off into the to Konoha which is a good 2 days away at the pace they were going at.

On their way their they felt 4 strong chakra signatures in front of them, they decided to keep going and just fight their way through if they have to.


	4. The Meeting

As Sakura woke up she noticed 4 strong chakra signatures coming their woke up the other girls and they quickly sealed everything away, as soon as they finished they jumped back and looked at the 4 people who have just what do you know, 4 members of the Akatsuki are the special guests, and she recognizes all 4 of them from the Bingo then said.

"Well well well, girls would you look at that, Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, along with Itachi, the prodigy, Deidara, the clay bomber artist, and Sasori of the red sand, master of , what are you 4 doing in this neck of the woods?"She said with a small smile, along with the other girls behind her.

Pein and the other guys just stood there watching the 4 girls in front of they landed with 1 person in front of the other, so Pein was in front of Sakura, Itachi was in front of Hinata, Deidara was in front of Ino, and Sasori was in front of replied with.

"And why should I tell you?"

All the girls responded with an exasperated sigh as they untied their headbands and showed off the cross over the Konoha symbol, signifying they had gone rogue, they then retied they're headbands and they all said.

"Judging from the direction you came from, your heading to Konoha, and we actually just left that hell-hole so it's not like we're gonna tell anyone."

That sentence had caught the 4 Akatsuki members off-guard, they had recognized the 4 Kunoichi's immediately and were wondering what had happened to make such Loyal shinobi turn their backs on their village.

"We know who you 4 are, so tell me why shinobi like you would go against your village,Sakura Haruno apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, and surpasser of the Legendary Slug Princess,Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, Hinata Hyuuga, ex-heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and Tenten Yukari, specialist in fuinjutsu."He recited off their titles like the back of his hand, much like Sakura replied with.

"You really want to know?Fine, the Leaf is full of bastards who are all ready to stab you in the back, even when your ready to sacrifice yourselves for use you until you are of no more use to them, and then they throw you away like 's, exactly what happened to us, our friends all turned on us, and then after that the whole village followed after them, everyone calling us sluts, whores, weak, pathetic, we finally had enough when they tried demoting us to tried demoting us, we showed them our true powers and hahahahahaha the looks on their faces were priceless, especially Sasuke's, he completely lost his stoic Uchiha 't you agree girls?"

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were all laughing at the replied with,

"Yeah, I'm honestly disappointed in myself for not bringing a camera."Then Ino said.

"Your so right, Tenten, we should've taken a picture to laugh at for all eternity."

At this the 4 Akatsuki snapped their attention to had all been shocked at what the Leaf had done to these they all honestly felt quite bad for the 4 Kunoichi standing before them,and to be honest after hearing this it made them kind of protective of the Kunoichi before them, though, they don't know the words 'for all eternity' had shocked them back to the present instead of the future where their destroying Konoha for hurting the 4 women in front of them.

"What do you mean 'for all eternity' shouldn't you mean 'for the rest of our lives', un?"Deidara asked looking at of Ino, Sakura replied.

"Nope, we're immortal, it's a side effect to our abilities."

Pein looked to be thinking about something, and then he asked.

"Tell me, how do you 4 feel about joining Akatsuki, if you do then you can help us destroy Konoha, and prove those shinobi wrong about your strength, and also prove your old 'friends' wrong for underestimating you."He offered, he had a gut feeling Sakura would say yes, and he honestly hoped she would and he didn't know why he wanted Sakura to join so badly but he couldn't help it.

Little did he know Itachi felt the same way towards Hinata, Deidara felt the same way towards Ino, and Sasori felt the same way towards 4 men watched as the girls seemed to be having a conversation even though they were not speaking.

The girls were in fact having a telepathic meeting, meaning they're talking in each other's were able to do this because after Sakura did an experiment that gave her Sharingan by adding Uchiha blood to her own DNA, she had done a Jutsu with the other 3 girls where they share each other's blood, turning them all into sister's by blood and giving them all Sharingan.

'What should we do?'Sakura asked.

'I say, we join, besides, I have this weird attraction towards Deidara that I can't explain, and I want to discover where it will lead me.'Ino replied truthfully.

'You too? I feel the same, except it's towards Sasori.'Tenten said blushing a little.

(They were all currently in Sakura's mind since she's kinda the Leader of the 4 of Sakura's mind there's a table, the 4 of them are sitting at, and they all saw Tenten blush.)

'Really? I feel that way towards Itachi.'Hinata said blushing so much it was almost noticeable in the real world.

'I'm going to be honest, I feel the same, except, it's towards someone else.'Sakura said blushing as red as a tomato, making the other 3 laugh so much they almost burst out laughing in real life.

Just then Sakura's Inner decided to interrupt and say her own view on things.

""Are you all that stupid!Its obvious you all fell in love with them!Now, all of you leave and tell Pein you accept, besides, we need our revenge on those worthless bastards.""She said smiling evilly while the other girls joined her in smiling demonically.

( The reason why Tenten, Ino, and Hinata aren't scared of Inner is because they had had time to get used to her, and sometimes they agreed with her on things, especially, things like this.)

The girls went back to reality and shook their heads to make sure they were back, then they all looked at Pein and said in one voice.

"We will join, Pein, on the condition of you save all members of the Konoha 12 for us to deal with when we attack Konoha."

"Fine, you may deal with the Konoha , follow us back to the base."and he took off through the trees with Sakura by his , Deidara, and Sasori were behind him, while Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were behind her.

"How far away is the base?"Sakura asked as they ran.

"About a day's worth of travel, at the pace we're going at."Pein sighed and turned to Tenten and asked.

"Should we save them time, Tenten?"Sakura called to the guys were giving her weird looks,except Pein,who was just curious.

"Ask them, I don't really care, and I know Ino and Hinata would prefer , ask them since they're the ones who are going to be riding."Tenten said shrugging.

Sakura turned to the 4 men in front of her and asked.

"Do you want us to give you a ride while you guys just tell us where to land to save time?"she asked.

(At this point they had all stopped to talk to each other properly.)

"Hn."Itachi said.

"I'll take that as a about you 3?"She questioned.

"If you wish."Pein replied.

"I don't mind, what about you, Danna, un?"Deidara answered.

"If it saves time, sure."Sasori replied.

Tenten walked next to Sakura, they formed they're wings, and jumped a few feet in the and Sakura held their hands out in front of them. Sakura let the darkness flow out of her fingers, while Tenten did the same with the darkness created a giant Eagle, the light created a giant Falcon.

"Okay Tenten, you take Hinata and Ino.I'll take Pein, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi, ok?"Sakura said.

"Hai."Tenten dove for Ino and Hinata grabbing their hands,that they were holding out for her to grab, then flew over to the Falcon, carrying Ino and Hinata with her, she put them down, she then flew back up to Sakura's 4 girls wanted to see how the Akatsuki members would react to this... the Eagle was in the air, meaning Sakura would have to do the same thing Tenten did, though considering this would be their first time they won't hold out their hands, making it much more difficult.

Sakura dived deciding to go after the 2 artists first, hoping Pein and Itachi would realize the point of holding out their hands so she won't have to be harsh with dove for the 2 artists grabbing them by the back of their collars lifting them with her and dropping them on their backs, on the Eagle, earning 2 very pained groans from the 2 then dove for Itachi and Pein, who both had caught on to the point of holding out your grabbed them, lifted them up, and since they were more ready, they landed on their flew back to Tenten and they took off higher into the air alongside the Eagle and the called over to Pein who was a little stunned.

"Hey, tell us when to stop, ok?"Pein simply nodded.

The 4 girls couldn't help but think.

'I hope this family is better than the last.'

Than they continued they're journey to their new home.


	5. Other Intentions?

They had just arrived at the base. The girls are being given a tour by Konan who was ecstatic to have other girls in the organization, and they will also be given they're rooms later on in the day, meanwhile Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara have some questions for Pein.

"What did you 3 want to ask me?"Pein asked while filling out a paper on his desk.

"What other reasons do you have for recruiting the Kunoichi, Leader-Sama?"Sasori asked bluntly

"Yeah, un,we all saw the way you were looking at Sakura, un."Deidara added.

"We just wish to know what other reasons you have, Leader-Sama."Itachi stated.

"I have the same reasons you 3 not think I am blind, I saw the way you were looking at Hinata, Itachi. As well as how you 2 were looking at Ino and Tenten."Pein said looking pointedly at Sasori and he continued.

"You 3 may do as you wish with the one you are attracted to as long as it's appropriate, but, Sakura's mine, and you may not try anything with her."Pein said watching them all for a reaction.

"Hai, Leader-Sama."

" , for their room assignments I will be assigning them to rooms out of you 3. You may choose who you will share , Itachi who do you pick?"Pein asked already knowing the answer was going to be Hinata.

"Hinata."Itachi chose, proving Pein correct.

"Sasori?"Pein questioned already knowing he'd pick Tenten.

"Tenten, Leader-Sama."Sasori replied.

'I'm right again, and now Deidara's going to pick Ino.'

"Deidara?"He asked turning his head.

"Ino, un"Deidara said firmly.

"Alright, I'll let them know later. You 3 may leave."Pein said watching them.

"Hai."They replied then left.

'It was so easy to predict who each of them would pick.'He thought chuckling to himself.

'Now to the matter of tricking Sakura into a also getting the other 3 into the same rooms.'He didn't take long until he had a he said earlier, he wasn't blind, he could tell the girls felt the same way him and the boys felt towards knew if he asked them to pick a room to share with someone, it would end the same way it did with Itachi, Sasori, and would pick Itachi, Tenten would pick Sasori, and Ino would pick Deidara,it honestly wasn't that hard to , if Sakura's as courageous as he thinks she is she'll probably ask if she can share with him. He chuckled to himself and told Konan through their rings that link them telepathically.

'Bring them in, I have their room arrangements ready.'

'Ok, and don't try anything suspicious. I can already tell you fell for her.'Konan said with a mocking tone to her voice.

'Just bring them in, would you?And stop teasing me for no good reason.'He said with a sigh.

'You know I'm a romantic, and you being in love, is something worth since your motto is : I get what I I can tell you want besides, it's not everyday you hear, The Leader of Akatsuki is head over heals in love with someone.'Konan said still mocking him.

' . .Thats all I've been asking for!'Pein said getting irritated.

'Alright, fine, , I bet you can't wait to see your Lover.'Konan said still mocking him, and disconnecting before he can yell at her.

He sighed and thought.

'What am I ever going to do with her'He thought while leaning back in his chair.

He waited until he heard footsteps, then he leaned forward, resting both of his elbows on his desk, and knitting his fingers together in front of his he heard the 3 knocks he said a muffled 'come in' and the 4 Kunoichi walked in with Konan closing the door behind Pein began to speak.

" that your here, let me just say we don't have anymore spare rooms so, your all going to have to pick someone to share with. Hinata, you go first."He said motioning towards her with one of his hands.

"Ummm...Can I share with... Itachi?"She asked blushing immensely.

He chuckled and said"Sure, go find him and ask him to show you where his room is."

"Hai."She said then quickly turned around and left.

He closed his eyes and chuckled a bit more, before opening his eyes to look at took that as her signal.

"Is it possible to share with Sasori?"She asked, a barely noticeable blush making its appearance.

"Yes, go look for him so he can show you where his room is."Pein said.

"Hai."She said, and all too eagerly leaving, to go find the red-headed artist.

The 2 remaining girls giggled, seeing their long-time friend acting so out of of the usual tomboy whose completely independent, she is acting like the love struck girl who can't stay away from her lover for more than a was quite entertaining for them to see her so out of character, so unlike herself.

"Ino, who do you pick."Pein asked already knowing the answer full-well.

"I pick...Deidara!"Then she left to go find him.

"Sakura, who do you pick?"He asked her.

"Ummmmmm...can I share...with...you?"She asked, looking as red as a he said.

"Sure, on 1 condition."He said smirking slyly.

"Ummmmm...what's the condition?"She asked kind of scared.

"You have to go on a date with me."He said watching her reaction.

"D...d..da...DATE!?"She hotter than red hot lava.

"Yes, a ,do you accept the conditions?"He said smirking.

"Uhh...Y-yeah I guess..."She said scratching the back of her head and looking down to try to hide her blush, and failing miserably.

"So, how about tonight at 7:30, meet me at the have about 3 hours which should be enough for you to get ready."Pein said standing up.

"Wait what's the plan, or is it to just wing-it."She asked.

"Don't worry, I already have everything ready and set you have to do,is meet me at the entrance to the base,ok?"He asked gently, trying not to stress her out.

Sakura was surprised by his softer side, and was momentarily stunned, until he shook her a bit and asked gently.

"Are you ok?You spaced out for a little had me worried."He says gently caressing her cheek,and she finds herself leaning into his touch and closing her eyes mumbling a soft.

"I'm ok, it's fine, don't worry about me"

He smiled a little when she leaned into his he moved his hand from her cheek, to her back and pulled her to him she was right in front of him, he brought her into a tight embrace, which she slowly returned, making him smile a little he brought his head down to her level and nuzzled his face into the crook of her enjoying her body warmth and presence, while she was too stunned by his actions to really react. The most she can do is simply think to herself.

'I...I actually enjoy this...maybe this date won't be so bad after all.' She thought to herself happily, as she hugged him tighter.


	6. Coming Together

As Pein waited for Sakura at the entrance,he couldn't help but be a little 's everything he's ever wanted in a , Smart, Kind, Strong,...she's everything he's ever wanted,and he'd be damned to mess up possibly his only chance with her.

When he saw her walking towards him , he momentarily forgot how to was just..so...there wasn't even a word to describe how truly beautiful she was, she looked like a true goddess.

'Those Konoha Ninjas have no idea how much they have have lost a goddess amongst them, and now she's going to be don't deserve her, they never did, and never will.I should make sure to thank Tsunade for making her run away, and straight into my arms.'He thought while watching her walk to she was right in front of him he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek as she leaned into his touch again, closing her eyes and tilting her head he said.

"Sakura...your beauty is indescribable, it's beyond comprehension, it's...it's the true beauty of a goddess."

She opened her eyes, and he could see the pure love in them, making her look that much more beautiful in his the small hint of blush that he could see on her cheeks made him smile a bit grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the base, to a clearing where the moonlight shines through the trees, and onto the lake in front of moonlight bounced off the water and, weirdly enough, it all seemed to aim at reflection of the moonlight making it seem like her very essence was the meaning of perfection,or at least, she was in his than pulled out a scroll and un-sealed it.A picnic basket appeared on top of a blanket. He than picked up both items and walked over to where she was, at the edge of the put the basket off to the unfolded the blanket an put it down, making sure to leave 1foot of space between the blanket and the than grabbed the basket and sat down with the basket next to he sat down, he reached up and took hold of Sakura's hand, and gently pulled her down to the blanket, so she could sit next to than reached in the basket and pulled out 2 handed 1 bento to her and they began to eat.

A few minutes later...

Pein looked over to Sakura and asked.

"Do you like it?"

"I do, it tastes made it?"Sakura said.

"I I'm glad you like it."Pein answered.

"I didn't know you could cook."Sakura said looking over to him surprised.

"Well I guess that means there's more you have to learn about me."Pein replied.

"Yeah, I guess so."Sakura admitted.

They finished up their meals and were now laying down on the blanket looking up at the a while Pein stood up with Sakura, and he started to fold the blanket and put it inside the took out the scroll and re-sealed the basket inside it, than put the scroll looked over to Sakura and said.

"The reason I took you out on a date is because I...I love I was hoping to show you how much I love you on this date."Pein said.

"To be honest I...I feel the same.I was just to nervous to really talk about it."Sakura clarified.

"Sakura...Be my goddess who will always stand by my side...Love me as I love you."Pein whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"O-ok"Sakura said nervously, as she wrapped her arms around him as well, not exactly knowing how to smiled and pulled back enough so he could see her than leaned down and kissed her passionately.

'Her lips are so soft, like a flower petal.' Pein thought, also noticing how his lips molded perfectly with hers.

'This feeling...I never want it to lips...they taste so good.'Sakura thought.

Pein licked her bottom lip, asking for lips opened slowly, and his tongue slid into her fought back, turning it into a battle for Pein won quickly and he explored every corner of her mouth, the both of them loving every second of brought 1 of his hands up from her waist, and to the back of her neck. He leaned forward forcing her body to lean backward and mold with his, allowing him to deepen the kiss further.

'Mmmmm...Her mouth tastes like strawberries...I wonder what the rest of her tastes like.'Pein thought dirtily, being overcome with the need to have her, and just barely being able to hold back when he heard her moan of pleasure.

'I think I can see why couples love doing this so much...it feels so good.'Sakura her hands crawl up his back and into his hands massaging his him growl in approval.

They both finally pulled back after the need for air over took looked into each other's eyes, and they both saw the same , Caring, Respect, and so many others that just further proved their love for each brought his head back down and pecked her on the than rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Angel."Pein whispered, trying out his new nickname for her.

"I love you to, Pein-kun."Sakura whispered had to admit, she liked 'Pein-kun' a lot more than 'Sasuke-kun', it just sounded so much more... she hoped that it would always be that way.


	7. Konoha

The Hokage has been constantly adding more and more ANBU to the since the 4 girls have left, the Hokage has been constantly worrying about them attacking Konoha out of vengeance, and after seeing their true strength,they were all kind of scared of the Hokage is currently talking about the problem with the rest of the Konoha 12.

"What should we do?We can't leave them out there, they know too many of Konoha's , if we bring them back, it's more than likely they'll go on a rampage and destroy Konoha."Tsunade said.

"What if we don't do either, just label them as missing-nins and send a team to eliminate the simplest way, besides it doesn't matter that they have Sharingan and new probably barely even know how to use their too stupid to understand how to control it, not to mention, their so weak they probably can't even handle it point in having something you can't even use, isn't that the same reason we came here to demote them to civilian?"Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru said.

"I agree with you guy's, their is just no way they can be strong enough to survive on their own out their. They'll either die on their own or they'll be killed by another rogue nin."Naruto pointed out.

"I agree with you, Naruto-kun, and your youthful thinking is nothing but true."Lee added on.

"I agree, Hag and the other whores can all do us a favor and kill themselves for all we care."Sai said with Kiba and Choji nodding their heads in agreement.

"Hokage-Sama, considering how we all agree on this course of action, may I request that you send us after them to eliminate them, and if we can't finish the job, then when we come back you may label them as ?"Shino asked looking around to see that everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ok, I give you all permission to hunt them down and eliminate them, you may take as long as you need, you all leave in 20 !"Tsunade said.

"Hai!"They all shouted at once, then they all disappeared in puffs of smoke.

20 minutes later...

"Alright, is everyone here?"Sasuke asked.

"Hai!"They all shouted.

"Good, than lets go."And they all took off into the trees.

3 days later...

"I sense 13 very strong chakra signatures coming this way.4 of them are the girls but I don't know who the other 9 are."Sasuke called to the others.

"Let's try to intercept them, I wanna see who'd be desperate enough to take in those weaklings."Neji commented.

When they reached them, they were surprised to find that Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were in the company of...


	8. The Reunion

During the past 3 days Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata have been fitting in better and better into the Akatsuki. Each of the girls are now in a relationship with an Akatsuki relationships are Ino and Deidara, Tenten and Sasori, Hinata and Itachi, and Sakura and were all currently moving to another base when they all felt 9 chakra signatures nearing in on their position.

"I know who they 't you recognize them too, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata?"Sakura questioned.

"Well of course we recognize the very reasons we left, and also the reasons we met the love of our lives."They responded smiling at their smiled looking at Pein.

They all jumped down into a clearing and on the other side of them was the very people the 4 girls were just talking about.

"Well, look who we have here seems the whores sold their bodies to the scum of the Akatsuki." Neji said.

"It seems that way, anyways, hand over the 4 whores and you can continue on your way, and we can continue on all, it's not like their actual members, the only thing they can be are too weak too join the infamous Akatsuki anyways."Sasuke , Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara started walking forward, growling while thinking.

'HOW DARE THEY INSULT HER!AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH THEM, HELL IS GOING TO BE THEIR HEAVEN!'

That is, until each of the 4 girls put their hands on their lovers shoulder and whispered in their ear.

"We'll deal with them, let us handle this."

The 4 very angry men slowly stepped backwards to let their girlfriend's handle this.

"Oh and what are you 4 going to do, wish us away, drown us in flowers?"Naruto asked breaking out into laughter.

"Hmmmm...Girls, what do you think, eternity of torture, or just this one fight?"Sakura asked them.

"I say, we torture them for underestimating us."Tenten said, smirking at the looks the boys were giving them.

"And just how are you going to get us that weak?"Shikamaru questioned.

"Like this."They all said in their demonic voices.

Sakura and Tenten formed their wings, then flew in the created a cage of darkness around them that absorbs their chakra, and Tenten created bows and arrows out of of the arrows was locked onto a specific Sakura was next to her absorbing their Naruto started using the Kyuubi's chakra, Sakura sent some of the darkness into the seal on Naruto's stomach, and used the darkness to block off the seal the Kyuubi's and Naruto's chakra is kind of blended, the block on the seal caused a disruption in Naruto's chakra flow, making him clench his stomach in pain and fall onto his knees while hunching over and screaming in pain.

"Do you still think we are weak?"Sakura asked smirking with the others.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU FREAK!"Sasuke shouted while glaring daggers at Sakura.

"It seems I'm gonna have to use a different technique to keep you in line, Sasuke."Sakura said evilly.

Sakura flew down and got rid of her wings. She walked up to where Sasuke was on the other side of the cage and pulled him threw him on the ground and used the darkness to pin down his arms and kneeled down next to him and created a cloud of darkness in her hand, she then put her hand over his chest and made the darkness flow through his skin and surround his feeling of the darkness entering him made him scream out in smiled happily and said.

"There!Now, it's your guy's turn."Sakura said turning to the others who are still in the cage and had watched the whole hearing that they all backed away from just smirked and manipulated parts of the cage of darkness to enter their chests and surround their all blacked out from the dissipated the cage of darkness, and walked over to Naruto, who she hadn't done got to him and put him on his back, she made some of the darkness surround his heart, and she made the darkness in the seal surround Kurama's heart for good than walked over to Pein and said.

"So, how did I do?"

"You did great."He responded.

"What did you fucking do to those bitches?"Hidan asked.

"Oh, well the darkness that entered their chests, surrounded their hearts, so basically that means they have to do whatever I say, or the darkness will squeeze tighter around their hearts."Sakura chuckled and said.

"So you basically have 9 I right, Angel?"Pein asked laughed and said.

"In simpler terms?Yes, you are correct."Sakura replied.

And with that Sakura created her giant Eagle that carried the Tenten created her giant Falcon that carried the unconscious Konoha 12, and they all continued on their way to the new base.


	9. It Was Your Own Mistake

We had just arrived back at the and the other girls were taking our old 'friends' down to the torture room.

"Put them all in the cell, it's not like they can escape any , even if they do, it'll just mean we get to torture them even more."Sakura said grinning evilly.

"Yeah, I kind of hope they try to escape so we can."Tenten said.

They all then put the 9 Leaf shinobi in the cell which just happened to be to the very right of the the wall just opposite of the door was a wall with racks of weapons, weapons for torture. Than on the other side of the cell, in the darkest corner was a set of 4 stools that the girls were currently sitting on, and in the very middle of the room was 1 chair with a pile of chains right next to girls sat there watching the still unconscious shinobi before them, the shinobi they hate with the intensity of the flaming sun.

"Mmmmmmm...Wh-where are we?"Naruto said waking up.

"It seems...we are in some kind of cell that we will surely escape from!"Lee said as the optimistic person he there was a sinister chuckle heard on the left side of the 9 shinobi snapped their attention in the direction the sound came from, only to be met with 4 sets of brown, blue, green, and purple eyes that were filled with amusement.

"What's so funny?"Neji said.

"Oh, nothing the fact that your all stupid enough to believe that you can bars are made of the same material Pein-kun uses to to mention, those bars are also powered by the chakra of every member of the Akatsuki and the bars are constantly draining your chakra so you only have enough to live."Sakura replied.

"Why are you being so free with this information?And why did you call him 'Pein-kun'?Shouldn't it be 'Leader-Sama'?"Sasuke asked curiously.

"We are being free with this information because you can't escape, and if you tell anyone about this, this'll happen."Hinata said as she watched Sakura squeeze her 9 shinobis' hands flew to their chest as they felt their heart squeeze as if someone was physically squeezing the life out of all let out a breath of relief when the squeezing stopped.

"What was that for!"Sasuke yelled angrily.

"That was because you don't have the right to say his name, only us and the other members was also a demonstration to make sure you understand the position you all are currently in."Ino replied emotionlessly.

"As to why Sakura called him Pein-kun, it because they are a couple."Tenten said.

"What!"All 9 men shouted.

"What?Are you all jealous?Jealous because of what you couldn't have?Do you regret those things you guys said about us every fucking day?!Do you regret underestimating us!?Can you not accept the fact that you were all wrong about us the whole time?!"All 4 girls voices filled with hurt, sadness, but most important, hate.

"We were never wrong, this must be some kind of 's impossible, And goes against all logic for you 4 to be even remotely strong."Shikamaru replied in his bored got up and leaped at the bars, grabbing Shikamaru's collar, and bringing him closer, slamming his head against the brought his head in front of her face and made him look directly into her swirling mangekyo sharingan that's spinning quickly in reaction to her soon as they locked gazes, Ino put Shikamaru threw her Tsukuyomi, and dropped him as she deactivated walked back to her stool in the shadow of the corner next to the other girls.

"How long do you plan to keep him in there?"Sakura asked curiously.

"Until he admits he was wrong, and begs for forgiveness."Ino replied sitting back down.

"I approve."Sakura said letting out a malicious laughter, along with the other girls.

"Tell me, what did we do to get you 4 to hate us so much?"Naruto asked.

"It was your own mistake."They replied tonelessly.

"Well we should get going, we have more important matters to attend to, other than these pathetic weaklings."Tenten said getting up while walked to the door with the other girls following close behind the girls walked through the door without saying another word.

Little did the girls know each of their loves had been listening in on the other side of the door.

As the girls came out they each looked at their loves with sweet smiles on their faces.

"What did you put who threw?"Deidara asked had recognized her voice as the one who talked about staying in there until he basically submits.

"Oh, we never told you guys, did we?"Sakura said scratching the back of her head sheepishly while looking at Pein.

"Never told us what, Angel?"Pein asked her.

"Ummmm just look into our eyes."Sakura said the men did as watched as each girl closed their eyes 1 by 1 and opened them to show their Sharingan shining of the men gasped as they watched the sharingans in each of their eyes morph into the dazzling mangekyo. Pein was the first to recover as he brought his right hand up so he could cup her cheek, gently brush his thumb under her eyes as he stared into her Sharingan that shined so brightly in her gorgeous eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"Pein whispered.

"The time never really presented itself."Sakura said after looking away, pulling her face away from his hand in the process, feeling ashamed for not telling him away tears of sadness, as she worried he might be mad at her for not telling could tell she was beating herself up over not telling him, so he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Follow me, ok, Angel?"Pein said simply nodded her walked away to their room, and once they were both inside, Pein locked the door and walked over and sat next to Sakura on the he was next to her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and started talking in a gentle tone to reassure his distressed lover.

"I'm not mad at you, ok?I was just a bit surprised is 't ever think I would get mad at you over something like that.I love you to much for that to don't think I'm mad at you for not telling me this, ok Angel?"Pein said while rubbing his hand up and down her back to soothe her shaking form as she held back the tears that wished to come tilted her head up to look at him and seeing her so scared, so vulnerable made his heart leant down and took her lips in his own, when she responded, he licked her bottom lip, asking her for opened her mouth for him without the slightest hint of slid his tongue into her moist mouth and explored every part of her. He still takes joy in knowing he's the first to ever touch her like he has, enjoy her like he has, and pleasure her like he a good few moments he pulled back and staring into her eyes, started singing in his deep, velvety voice, that he knows she enjoys.

(I know it's highly unlikely that Pein would sing, or even CAN sing but I just had to put this part , I feel like if Pein WERE to ever be in a relationship, he would be very caring and romantic, if only kishimoto gave him a chance at , and by the way this song is 'Diamonds' by P.S. The walls are sound proof for all the bed , no one can hear Pein sing except for Sakura who's in the room with him.)

Shine bright like a diamond, Shine bright like a diamond,

Find light in a beautiful sea, I choose to be happy,

You and I, You and I,

We're like diamonds in the sky.

Your a shooting star I see, A vision of ecstasy,

When you hold me I'm alive, we're like diamonds in the sky.

I knew that we'd become 1 right away,

Oh right away,

At first sight I felt the energies of sun lit haze,

I saw the life inside,

So shine bright tonight,

You and I,

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.

I to I, so alive,

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.

Shine bright like a diamond, Shine bright like a diamond, Shine bright like a diamond,

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.

Shine bright like a diamond, Shine bright like a diamond, Shine bright like a diamond,

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.

Palms rise to the universe,

As the moon shines on me,

Feel the warmth,

We'll never die,

We're like diamonds in the sky.

The entire time he had gazed into Sakura's eyes lovingly, hoping this would make her feel judging by how she shared the same loving gaze, he thinks it she leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips, pulling back to look into his eyes, she smiled as she rested her head on his hard than said.

"That was beautiful, Pein-kun.I didn't know you could sing like that."Sakura said while closing her eyes in bliss as she felt his chest rumble with a chuckle as he looked down at her.

"Well, that's another new thing you've learned about me, huh?And also, I don't usually sing much, I was just hoping to make you feel better."He said as he rested his chin on her smiled as she looked up at him, forcing him to pull his head back so he cold also look at her, than it slowly turned into a got worried that she was still distressed and asked.

"Angel, are you ok, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you."She said as she stood up and started walking away, towards the she was halfway there, Pein appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, as he bent his head down to her level since he's about a head taller than than whispered huskily into her ear, using his velvety voice that she loves so much, and making her blush an intense red.

"Oh and what makes you say you don't deserve me?"Pein asked

"You treat me too well, I don't deserve the way you treat me."Sakura replied, not looking away from the floor.

"Sakura, you do deserve everything I do for you, that and so much , I treat you so well because your so special to the most important person in my life right now, and forever will it doesn't matter if we deserve it or not, we love each other, and nothing can ever change that."He said while nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Besides, I won't be able to live without 've been together for such a short time and already I'm addicted to your warmth, to your presence, to your beauty, to your voice, to your very being."Pein said possessively as he started pulling her back towards the bed.


	10. Just Relax, Ok?

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!**

Warning to all readers, this entire chapter is pure smut! If you cannot handle sexual themes very well I suggest you do not continue farther! This is also my first lemon so if you do choose to continue...

 **PREPARE FOR CRINGE!**

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!**

* * *

As Pein continued to pull her towards the bed, he turned her around in his arms and took her lips in a passionate the back of his knees hit the bed, he tightened his grip on her as he jumped on the bed, spinning in the process, so that Pein is on top of Sakura, straddling her sudden movement had made her yelp in surprise, allowing him to gently slide his tongue into her slid his hands down the sides of her stomach until he reached the bottom of her shirt as he began tugging it broke the kiss for air and Pein took the chance to slip Sakura's shirt over her her shirt was off, Sakura blushed a deep leaned his head down, to the side of her head as he started nipping at her ear, and licking it, as his hands continued to go up and down her sides.

"Ummm...Wh-what a-are we d-d-doing exactly?"Sakura asked nervously, already having an idea as to what it is.

"I want you.I want to prove to you just how far I'm willing to go to prove my love for you."Pein whispered seductively into her ear, his velvety voice full of lust.

"B-but I-i'm sc-scared."Sakura admitted shaking a pulled back to look into her eyes and he said.

"Just relax, ok?I'll handle everything else."He said soothingly, trying to reassure her.

"O-ok I'll tr-try."Sakura stuttered flashed a small smile that helped calm her down before he took her lips again.

As Pein slid his hands down again, to the waistline of her shorts, Sakura blushed a bit more, still entranced in their kiss of love, caring, and slowly brought his hips up so he could slide her shorts her shorts were off, he tossed them off the bed and onto the broke the kiss and looked at her body.

"Sakura...your body...it's the very definition of perfect."

Sakura blushed redder than a tomato at his compliment, while he just smirked, seeing how easily he can make her leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck while he unbuttoned his Akatsuki he threw the cloak off to the he remembered something, and pulled back to look at the crook of her neck.

"I still haven't marked you as my own."Pein said still staring at the crook of her leaned his head down and started kissing spots on the crook of her neck until he found a very sensitive patch of started licking it, and afterwards he bit down, his teeth biting into her skin as he let his chakra flow into her body, making her moan in pleasure, hearing her moan made him lose a little bit of control and bite down even he pulled away, his tongue lapped at the blood on her pulled his head back and looked at the mark he had left on the crook of her neck, and nodded satisfied with Sakura examined his now exposed upper torso, she blushed, seeing how muscular he smirked watching her cheeks redden as she looked him leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily.

"Like what you see?"

"Uhh...ummm...errr."Sakura was speechless, realizing she had been caught simply nodded not knowing what to say.

Pein smirked wider, and he kissed her again, as he slid his pants down leaving him in his he deepened the kiss he unlatched the back of her bra, and slid her panties off of than pulled his boxers down and slid 1 knee in between her felt his member touch the inside of her thigh and tensed made room for himself in between her legs as he pulled back and whispered into her ear.

"Angel, wrap your legs around my hips, and try to relax, ok?I'm gonna go slow since I know this is your first time."Pein whispered reassuringly.

"O-ok."Sakura said wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles together behind him.

Pein slowly slid his member into her clit, causing her to mew in that had nearly caused him to lose himself but he reminded himself.

'She's still a virgin I can't go rough or it'll hurt her more than she'll enjoy it.I can't hurt her, I refuse to hurt her no matter what.'Pein thought to himself.

'This..this feels so good.I-I really enjoy this.'Sakura thought while letting out another moan of pleasure.

Once Pein was fully sheathed in side of her he slowly pulled back and slowly started to find a rhythm and kept the same bent his head down and kissed Sakura moaned with her, into her mouth as they felt a wind-up in her belly and after Pein thrust in a few more times she came all over his they kept going, and Sakura started to feel another wind-up in her stomach.

'Is he really gonna make me cum again, before he came once?!'Sakura thought shocked.

'I'm so close...'Pein thought.

Than after a few more thrusts Pein stilled, and came and filled her womb with his seed at the same time she his release he fell on top of Sakura trying to catch his looked up at Sakura who was also was the best thing they had both ever Pein got curious and asked.

"Did you enjoy it, Angel?"

"Y-yeah...it felt great."Sakura smiled and leaned up and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, nothing can ever change that."Pein told her.

"I love you too, Pein-kun."Sakura smiled and pulled out of rolled over onto his right side and pulled Sakura towards were currently lying down on their sides with Sakura in front of him, and Pein is behind rested his head on the pillow with his face in her hair as he inhaled her addicting had fallen asleep quickly, and before Pein fell asleep as well, he whispered.

"Your mine, for now...and forever."Pein said possessively while tightening his grip on her before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
